Till Death Do Us Part
by Fangirl66
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki always thought that nothing should ever come between lovers, however, his mate Sasuke Uchiha seems to think differently. AU SasuNaru


**Awesome so...new story! Feel free to give me as much feedback as you like!**

**

* * *

**

Till' Death Do Us Part

Chapter 1

Mates were meant to stay by each other's sides until one or both of them died. Or at least that was what the people in charge of Naruto's orphanage used to tell him. But they must have been lying to him; At the young age of twelve Naruto was ordered, by his mate no less, to leave his hometown and never return. Whoever said that love was simple must never have actually_ been_ in-love.

The love of Naruto's life, a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha, sent him away. He sent Naruto away with no intention of ever seeing him again. He might as well have stuck a knife in Naruto's heart right then and there and just gotten it over with.

"One more, and don't jip me on the salt this time." Naruto ordered the scantily clad women operating the bar. He was now seventeen, no longer a boy but not quite a man. He had been drifting from place to place, never settling down in one village for too long. He had been alone for five years, never making any real friends so it would be easier for him to move on to a new place. So yeah, it was pretty much a guarantee that his social skills were shot.

"Hun, you should be nice ta me! I know you ain't old enough ta be drinking anyway!" But never the less she added a generous amount of salt to his beverage before setting it in front of him and heading over to another customer.

Naruto sighed before downing the bitter liquid. He left money on the bar before collecting his things and heading out of the sketchy joint.

_Who would ever have thought that I would see this place again?_ Naruto mused as he passed numerous villagers, none of them even sparing a glance to the hansom teen. _Konoha hasn't changed a bit._

He kept to the shadows knowing full well that if anyone would happen to recognize the blonde it would not end well for him. Naruto sighed again and raked a hand through his disheveled locks. The only reason he was back in his old hometown was because of the rumors. The annoying, just-had-to-be-a-lie rumors. And what were these rumors you ask? Well let's just say that they involve a certain raven-haired Uchiha and a new mate.

_That bastard sent me away. Why would he choose a new mate when he already had a damn good one from the start?_ He continued his trek towards the palace, the place where all the angels in this region resided. Yeah you heard me right, _angels_.

On this plain there are two species that rule over the humans. Demons and Angels. Both species come from the same strand of mutated DNA but differ in their own unique ways. Naruto is a demon while Sasuke is an angel. The fact that Naruto is an unregistered demon sneaking around in angel territory is enough to have him put away for life. But Naruto is willing to take that chance if it means finally putting an end to the rumors that had been plaguing him for months.

He entered the castle without a problem, which was no surprise since in his youth he snuck in and out of the same palace on a regular bases. Naruto headed toward the sound and smell of people, only when he heard the slight buzz of music did he pause.

_A party? No its more of a celebration._ Nearly two hundred people were packed into a single room. Spectators watched and cheered as performers executed amazing stunts. Well amazing to normal people, but not to Naruto. He slipped inside the enormous room, continuously keeping to shadows as to not attract unwanted attention. He searched the room for one individual, his eyes finally resting on the back corner of the hall. There sat five large, stone chairs, each holding one respective angel. On the far left sat Neji with his mate, Gaara, in his lap. Next to him sat his cousin, Hinata, with her mate, Kiba, sitting at her feet. Beside Hinata there was Shikamaru and his mate, Temari, lounging on his armrest. Then there was Shino with his mate, Kankuro, standing silently beside him. And last was Sasuke sitting as stoically as ever with some unknown pink haired wench sprawled lazily in his lap.

For a moment all Naruto saw was red. _So the rumors were true? He really has replaced me! _In a moment of stupidity he allowed his chakra to spike above the normal accepted level, notifying anyone who wasn't drunk of his location. He quickly slipped back out of the room to avoid anymore detection but failed to notice sinfully dark eyes watching him in amusement as he fled the room. A smirk flitted to life on one Sasuke Uchiha's face.

You couldn't go anywhere without the name Uchiha being a regularly uttered word. Whether it was whispered in love or hate didn't matter, the entire world was obsessed with one Sasuke Uchiha. And who wouldn't be? The heroic young boy who overcame his parent's murder that was committed, no less, by his idolized yet deranged elder brother. His life was a fairytale.

He wasn't just known for his life's story, however, people everywhere often spoke of his handsome features and brilliance. Mothers would tell there sons that they should 'Become Sasuke Uchiha'. He was every woman's dream man, so it was quite the surprise to everyone when he chose Sakura Haruno as his mate. Sakura was a pretty girl but definitely not the most beautiful, she was quite bright as well but not the smartest. So why would _Sasuke Uchiha_ choose someone so ordinary as her for a life partner?

Simple answer; he wouldn't.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said politely to the young, pink-haired girl in his lap. "I really must take care of something."

"Of course, Sasuke-sama." She quickly jumped of his lap smiling seductively the entire time. He gave her a polite, but undeniably fake, parting smile before turning and exiting the packed hall. She followed him hungrily with her eyes until he was out of sight.

His steps were long and swift as he quickly made his way down the corridor, following the sparse traces of chakra released by a certain pissed off blonde. He couldn't stop the growing smirk from showing on his usually emotionless face. _The idiot isn't even attempting to hide his chakra signature anymore._

He finally paused beside an open window, glancing outside only to see a mop of blonde hair disappearing over the ledge of the balcony. He hurriedly jumped after the blonde, finally catching him as he was about to exit the castle grounds. "And I wonder what you could be doing out here, dobe." His smirk widened in amusement as he watched the whisker-scarred boy tense.

Without turning around Naruto replied stonily, "Maybe I'm not here, perhaps I'm just a figment of your retarded imagination."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed, "If anyone here is mentally challenged it is the boy who allowed his jealousy to influence him into giving off copious amounts of demonic chakra, alerting everyone to his presence."

Naruto spun on his heel to face the youngest Uchiha, flushing red in embarrassment. "I'm not jealous!"

Sasuke nodded in mock seriousness, "Of course you're not. You just came because you wanted to meet _my _Sakura, correct?"

Naruto glared as the raven began to circle him threateningly, not that he was intimidated or anything. "Yeah, that's right."

Sasuke smirked, finally catching the blonde in his trap. "So what do you think of my new mate?"

Naruto growled, "Go to hell, teme." He brushed past the Uchiha and began to make his exit before a strong hand gripped his arm harshly and pulled him flush against a hard chest.

"You really are a dobe."

Naruto growled again throwing a punch aimed at Sasuke's head, "_You _sent _me_ away! What the hell do you want from me?!"

Sasuke swiftly intercepted the lethal punch and pinned the offending limb behind the angry fox's back. "You really are a dobe," He repeated before continuing , "If you think I would choose a new mate when I am perfectly happy with my current one."

Naruto's previously struggling body slackened, "W-what?"

Sasuke smirked, "So you're not only retarded but deaf as well?"

Naruto tore himself out of Sasuke's grasp and put space between the two, "Stop with all your games, Uchiha. I want to know exactly what you're playing at!"

The dark-haired teen's smirk slipped off his face leaving only a calculating look behind. He regarded the fox silently for one more moment before responding. "No games, Naruto. I arranged this whole situation with Sakura as bait to lure you into returning to the castle."

The blonde's eyes widened, "To lure me back?" His eyes darkened in a glare. "And how were you so sure that I would come?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Because I _know_ you, dobe. I've been holding this party every three days for about a month now. I knew you would show up eventually."

Naruto growled but restrained himself from attacking the haughty Uchiha, "And why exactly did you need me to come back?"

"Mates belong by each other's sides, do they not?"

_That's it!_ Naruto lunged at the emotionally stunted bastard knocking him to the ground. He flung fist after fist at the older teen but each was skillfully evaded. Taking an opening, Sasuke jabbed Naruto, painfully, in the ribs before flipping them over and pinning the squirming boy's arms above his head. "Fuck you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You were always such a drama queen."

Naruto, breathing heavily, glared daggers at the boy above him, "If mates belong by each other's sides then why the hell did you send me away in the first place?!"

"To complete Orochimaru's training he said that I needed no distractions."

Naruto gave a hallow laugh, "Oh, well that explains everything! Fuck you asshole!"

The Uchiha glared transferring both of Naruto's wrists into a single hand so he could smack Naruto on the side of the head with his free hand. "Shut up, idiot. You thoroughly distracted me, keeping me from my studies and training practices. It's a miracle I got anything done with you around."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "So I suppose Orochimaru is having a change in heart, allowing me to come back to the castle and all. Are you sure he doesn't think I'll be too distracting?" Naruto said in a mock-concerned voice.

"Well in all-honestly," Sasuke said as he trailed his free hand down Naruto's tan neck, not missing the way the blonde's breath caught in his throat at the small action. "I doubt he'll care that you've returned."

Naruto swallowed audibly, his mind focused on the hand lightly caressing his hypersensitive neck. "A-and why won't he care?"

Sasuke smirked at the adorable blush gently staining the young fox's face. "Well, the dead rarely concern themselves with the operations of the living."

Naruto blinked, forgetting for a second the distracting hand that was now scraping gently down his column. "Orochimaru is dead?" Naruto couldn't admit that he was at all torn up about this new piece of information. Orochimaru was one pedophilic son-of-a-bitch that, _really_, deserved to die. Someone must have been listening to his prayers if the greasy-haired snake finally kicked the bucket.

"Yes, he…outgrew his usefulness." Sasuke stated casually.

"Whoa there, rewind and back up for a second!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's interesting way of asking him to repeat himself. "_You_ killed _Orochimaru_?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyed at the blonde's doubt in his abilities. "Yes, I did. He no longer had anything of value to teach me."

"So you still want to kill your brother then?"

Sasuke sighed and got up and off Naruto, brushing small specs of dust off his robes before turning back to Naruto. "Now is neither the time nor the place to discuss such matters. I suggest we move our conversation inside."

"Hold up! Who says I'm even going to go inside with you!? You abandoned _me_, not the other way around!" Naruto shouted icily. "You…you broke my goddamn heart once, I'm not about to let you do it again."

Sasuke's eyes softened, an action that only a handful of people had ever seen. "Naruto, I admit that sending you away was the biggest mistake of my life." Naruto opened his mouth to interrupt but Sasuke held up a hand to silence him. "And I don't expect for a second that I deserve to be forgiven for it, all I ask is for you to give me one more chance. The fact that you're _here_ confirms that your feelings for me have not changed...and I assure that mine have never wavered."

Naruto's hands were clenched in fists at his side, his bangs shielding his eyes from sight. "Never wavered huh? If your feelings _never wavered_ then why did you listen to Orochimaru and have me sent away!"

Sasuke took a step forward but paused as Naruto tensed defensively, "I was a very…impressionable young boy. Orochimaru promised me enough power to avenge my clan, and he said all I had to do was send you away for a little while."

Naruto laughed humorlessly, "A little while? Five _years_ is not a 'little while', Sasuke!"

Sasuke quickly stepped forward and embraced the smaller male, "I know, and I'm sorry. I made a horrible mistake, but please Naruto…" He trailed off.

Naruto stared at the black cloth enveloping his vision as he pressed himself further into Sasuke's chest before he gave a watery chuckle. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just heard it with my own ears. Sasuke Uchiha apologizing _and_ saying please? The sky must be falling."

Sasuke let out his own chuckle, his much darker then Naruto's, as he felt the fox relax in his hold. "Dobe."

Naruto smiled into Sasuke's cloak, "Teme."

They stood there for a few seconds, neither saying a thing until, "Don't think I'm forgiving you, you're still a complete ass-wipe!"

Sasuke chuckled again, "Of course."

* * *

**Alright...should I just end it there or does it need another couple chapters? I have a story line but I feel like it makes a interesting short story...please tell me what you think! And if enough people ask I'll but in another chapter!**


End file.
